Flawless
by ColorlessDreamxx
Summary: Mello is sick of Near's perfection, and decides to confront Near on the subject. Oneshot. MelloxNear. Onesided MelloxMatt Shounenai. R&R. Will be rewritten at some point.


**-Be warned. This one-shot of Mello and Near, is slightly (maybe more than just slightly) OOC, and if you don't prefer an OOC type-story I would say leave now.-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Deathnote or its characters. But this fanfiction is an original of mine. Though I wouldn't mind owning L. :3 (L love.) 3**

The toys clinked, as Near fought robot against robot. He sat alone in the third floor playroom, as he usually did. His toes twisted through their sock's white fabric into the plush blue carpet.

_Clink._

_Clink._

Mello looked in through the window of the playroom. He stood, chocolate in hand, in the narrow hallway. He grimaced at the site. Near's silver hair, and white pajamas contrasted against his pale skin. He glowed in an almost intriguing matter.

Perfection.

_That little. Friggin' perfection. All the time. Ughh! How does he annoy me, when not even being around me? This is it, I am ending this once and for all._ Mello thought annoyed. Throwing his chocolate to the floor, he grasped the handle of the playroom's door and swung it open. Near didn't even budge. Too caught in his own world to even care of his surroundings. Mello grew more annoyed.

He walked angrily over to Near and glared down at him. Near felt Mello's burning eyes on the nape of his neck. Hatred. They always had hatred in them, though he never understood why.

"Hello... Near." Mello seemed to strangle the words with his voice, causing Near to slightly flinch.

"Mello." Near answered, his way of greeting the always enraged teen.

They stayed in silence as Mello glared and Near began on his legos. He carefully built up the legos, creating whatever he imagined he would. Mello sneered.

Mello watched as the twelve year-old slowly added a few more colorless legos to his project. He waited patiently as Near finished, growing angrier as he waited. Near looked hunched over at his sculpture, just staring down at it thoughtfully. Enraged in whatever anger Near brought him then, Mello brought back his leg and crashed it into the lego buildings. Legos flew, some hitting Near clean in the face, though he did no more than flinch slightly. Either of shock or pain.

"Why did you do that?" Near asked, voice feather-soft. Mello just turned away and snarled.

"Why are you so damn perfect?" He said, voice slightly mocking, but also showing hints of jealousy. Near brought a hand to his silver-soft hair, twisting it in his grasp.

"Perfect?" He whispered, questioningly. Innocence flooded his gentle voice. Mello frowned even more and grew violent. He grabbed at Near's white pajama collar and pulled up, causing Near to gasp in surprise. He positioned Near so that his face was facing his, while his knees barely hung off the floor and his hands hung at his sides. He seemed to tremble, too lightly for Mello to even care to notice.

"You know exactly how I mean! I hate you! You ugly thing! Everything about you is perfect! Everything you do, think, how your skin basically glows and how your clothes stay perfect! The way you're smug and yet aren't! The way your face seems to flood into my mind and make me angry no matter what! Why are you like this? I just hate you!" Mello yelled down upon the horror-struck child.

Near's eyes widened the slightest, his dark pupils shining with fear. Mello noticed this, and softened up at the sight. Silence fell upon the two boys.

"Well. Say something!" Mello yelled again, trying to cover up the slight concern he showed just a moment ago. Near just let his head fall, silver strands of hair fell over his face, covering over the small tears that began to fall. Mello had gone too far. Near never showed emotion, and never cried. How was Mello able to make him cry?

"I'm sorry." He answered softly. Mello softened his grip on the younger boy. Near slipped his small hands up to Mello's arms and grasped onto them lightly, almost as if trying to save himself from being punished. The tears that were slowly sliding before fell from Near's cheeks and landed onto the plush carpet, staining it with the salty water.

Mello's anger diminished as he heard the small boy muffle out sobs and the tears rolled down his cheeks more rapidly. Mello fell to his knees, still gripping Near's collar. Near slid down onto his knees as well, and lowered his head further to block any view of his sobbing.

"Near..." Mello whispered concerned. The sobs grew softer.

"Y-yes..?" Near muffled out softly. Shutting his eyes, in order to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry." He answered back as he let his grip go on the small boy. Mello put his hand to Near's tear-stricken cheek and tilted it up so he could see his face. The twelve year-old's cheeks were red and wet, his eyes soaked in the salty liquid as the tears still came down slowly. Using his thumbs, he gently wiped the tears from Near's eyes and cheeks. Near opened his eyes, wondering why the sudden change in attitude.

"Why?" Near asked, completely confused. Mello looked away.

"...Hate me?" Near asked sadly. Mello turned his blue eyes back onto Near's face. His blue eyes connected with Near's darkened grey.

"I-" He began, "I don't. Hate you that is." Near just fidgeted with his hands, confused.

"I.. you. Just, I can't help but- to. I feel that you, no matter what I. You're so perfect. I can't handle you being so perfect. The way you always beat me at everything. Always number one, and with so much..ease." Mello's eyes darted from Near's to the ground and back. "I try so hard to be perfect... though I always fail to you." He added reluctantly. Near's mouth opened slightly.

"But.. you are perfect Mello. I see no flaws in you. Besides your temper.." Near regained hold on his emotions, though his voice still quivered, and answered truthfully. Mello eye's widened slightly.

"You're lying.." He said as he let go of Near's face. Near leaned in closer and answered with a soft expression.

"I don't lie, Mello." Mello's heart skipped a beat. His cheeks blushed over with pink.

He put his head down, and placed his forehead against Near's. "Thank you." He smiled.

Near nodded and shut his eyes.

The older teen lifted his head and placed a soft kiss on the young child's forehead. Near smiled lightly.

"Near, I-" Mello began, but paused.

He put one hand to Near's cheek again and slid his lips softly against Near's. A soft blush appeared over Near's cheeks as the curve of Mello's lips softly massaged his own. His eyes reduced to slits, dazed in reaction. Calmed.

Mello separated their lips for a moment, and looked eye-to-eye with Near. Near was softly blushing and brought his one hand up to softly tug at his hair. He did this when put into a situation that would involve emotion. Mello gently grasped Near's hand and kissed the back of it lovingly. This action confused Near, nonetheless he pulled his hand back and placed both hands to Mello's face.

He leaned up to the teen and pressed his lips gently against Mello's. Again, Mello's heart skipped a beat. He wasn't exactly ready for Near to kiss back, not that he protested.

Near slid his hands around Mello's neck and Mello linked his arms around the small of Near's back. They kissed for what they thought were hours, though they were merely seconds in contrast. These few moments neither wanted to end.

Matt was walking down the hall, playing with his videogame as usual, in search for Mello. As he passed the playroom window, he spotted one of Mello's usual chocolate bars lying carelessly on the floor. He picked it up and flipped it around in his hand, he then turned his attention to the window. He felt a painful tinge at his heart, as he saw Mello kissing his supposed 'rival'. Matt shrugged off the hint of sadness and jealousy, and proceeded on down the hallway. Knowing there would be Hell to pay if he was to disturb Mello like that.

Mello finally let go of Near and separated them from their kiss. Near's facial expression protested and he was about to speak, but Mello just smiled and placed a finger to his mouth.

"I love you." Mello simply stated as he leaned down to place another kiss to Near's forehead. Near smiled.

"I love you too, Mello." The child smile grew to a grin, as Mello stood up and grinned back.

Mello brought his pointer finger to Near's forehead and flicked him childishly.

"See you 'round." He said, as he put his smug expression back on and headed for the door.

"Okay." Near smiled. His expression was that of comfort and happiness.

"Thank you." He said feather-soft again, as Mello opened the door and proceeded out. Near looked at him, eyes shining with pure happiness, though no smile lay on his lips. Mello's eyes shone back, this time without the hatred that they usually held. The shone with the love that Near hoped for ever since they had met.

Near turned away to his legos once again. He began to rebuild that which Mello ruined with a small smile on his face.

**End.**

**-Yes. This one-shot was quite, quite sappy. But I was craving a sappy love story at the time and Mello and Near were on my mind, hah. I am proud of it, actually. Hope you enjoyed it!-**

**Reviews and criticism are highly appreciated. Kay, thaaanks. :D**


End file.
